


Thank God For Subspace!

by Deerstalker221



Series: Johnlock Prompts Series [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Subspace, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalker221/pseuds/Deerstalker221
Summary: Prompt:Sherlock and John in or beginning a D/s relationship, with dom!John and sub!SherlockI like the idea that subspace helps Sherlock calm his thought process for a while, but also the fact that John is in a position to take care of Sherlock, “forcing” him to eat and sleep more (but not abusing it to try and change Sherlock’s personality). So, not just a sexual scene but an everyday relationship.





	

John glanced up from his phone as Sherlock came rushing through the flat door. The detective had barely taken his coat of before he was stomping around the flat and complaining about boredom. John had tried to focus on his phone as he scrolled through his Facebook news feed. At the sound of a loud bag John glanced up to see Sherlock had kicked the coffee table out of the way in his distress. Anger settled in the pit of the doctor's stomach and he stood suddenly and faced the detective.  
"Kneel!" He barked.

At the sound of Captain Watson, Sherlock's eyes widened and he was locked in position. John raised his eyebrow expectantly and when the detective remained as he was, John let out a breathless chuckle as he shook his head in exasperation. When he had sobered, he hardened his eyes and glared at the detective. "I said kneel!" Sherlock dropped to his knees where he stood and automatically clasped his hands behind his head. "Stay." John ordered and took a seat on the sofa, so he could keep a wary eye on the sub, he continued reading his phone.

Minutes passed and John was sure that Sherlock's knees must be a little sore by now and hoped that the slight discomfort would have driven home his anger in having to tell the detective twice. John stood from the sofa and walked towards Sherlock, the sub's arms were trembling at the strain of keeping them on his head. "Good boy." John muttered and stroked Sherlock's cheek gently. "You've got yourself all worked up haven't you? That great mind is reeling with thoughts and you cannot focus on anything can you?" He asked and to both questions, Sherlock replied with a quiet "No, sir."

The Dom stood in front of the detective and gazed down at the man that he loved. He allowed his eyes to roam over the body presented to him. He smiled softly at Sherlock, "Would you like me to take care of you?" He asked and in response, Sherlock almost whispered the "Yes, sir." His voice cracked and so unsure of himself. The sound could have broken John's heart if he didn't know what it meant. The broken sound was the indicator that Sherlock was handing John the reins, allowing himself to be totally in John's care. It didn't happen often, when Sherlock would need John to step in, but when he did, John was more than happy to do so. 

"Clothes off, fold them and then come and kneel at my feet." John ordered quietly as he walked away and to the bedroom, as he turned to leave, he heard the soft whining of his boy. John turned and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's head. "Do as I say, love. I will be back in seconds." He smiled at the man and left for the bedroom again.

Once there, he aimed straight for the toy drawer, within it, he and Sherlock had collected more than a few different toys, all from their years together. There was an plethora of buttplugs, collars, leashes, restraints, vibrators, dildos and gags. John searched through them and found Sherlock's favourite gag, he pocketed it and then took out the long prostate massager and a long vibrating buttplug. Just before he closed the drawer, he added a sturdy cock ring to his handful and then left the room to Join his sub, who had done exactly as instructed. 

"Good boy." John smiled at Sherlock and went to perch on the sofa. As he sat down, Sherlock crawled towards him and knelt at his feet, his innocent and wonderfully reading eyes met John's own deep blue ones. "I'm not going to punish you, I don't think that is what you need." He said in thought and idly stroked the boy's hair as he placed the toys on the sofa beside him "So I am going to make you cum until your giving me dry orgasms. After that, I want to fuck you and plug you full of my cum." John explained with an aroused glint in his eyes. "What do you think, boy?" He asked for Sherlock's opinion.

The sub glanced at his John and nodded. "I think that you always know what is best for me, sir." He stated calmly. John nodded with a smile.  
"Very good." John gestured toward the kitchen, "Go and get me a very large mixing bowl." He ordered. Sherlock crawled away and retrieved the mixing bowl, carrying it awkwardly to John, he placed it by the Doctor's feet.

John nodded and took the lube that was almost permanently between the cushions on the sofa. "Come here then." He patted his thigh and Sherlock laid across them as John used the lube on his fingers. His slicked them up, warming the lube in the process. "Spread yourself." Sherlock reached behind and clasped an arse cheek in each hand as he pulled gently back and exposed his hole for John's viewing pleasure. Even then, after years of John asking him to spread himself, Sherlock still developed a pink blush that spread across his cheeks and down his neck and to his chest.

"Good boy." John praised as he circled Sherlock's entrance with his finger, massaging around the rim and them slowly pushing inside, when he felt the muscles relaxing. John pushed into the first knuckle and then the second, he then worked in two fingers and scissored Sherlock open. All the while, Sherlock shivered and moaned at the gentle ministrations of John's fingers as the man continued to work him. The hard prodding to the inside of John's thigh told him that Sherlock was already hard. He smirked at that and continued the scissoring until he found the man's prostate, which he circled softly. Sherlock shivered and moaned again at the feeling of warm pleasure blooming at the bottom of his abdomen.

John then lubed the prostate massager and slowly inserted it into Sherlock's opened hole. The sub whined and tried his best not to move, his grip on his cheeks tightened in the effort of not moving. John patted Sherlock's hip in praise and continued to move the vibrator in place. He then took the bowl and placed it below Sherlock and between his own legs. "I give you permission to cum and when you do so, I want you to aim it into the bowl, is that clear?" He asked his lover, to which Sherlock nodded and gasped out a "Yes sir."

Satisfied with the answer, John flicked the toy on and held it in place, watching as Sherlock's body jolted and then shuddered with the sudden buzzing within him. John always loved to do this to Sherlock, he liked the sounds that Sherlock made. The desperate little moans, sensitized pants for control and the little wriggles that he'd do with his hips as he tried to move the vibrator from buzzing at his prostate. Sherlock whined yet again at the feel of it, his cock engorged and impossibly hard as he whimpered and whined through the onslaught. He felt the coiling of pleasure tighten in his abdomen and couldn't stop himself from giving a shout as he released into the bowl beneath him. The massager was relentless throughout his orgasm and even in the realms of over sensitivity, it still didn't stop and the pleasure became too much very quickly. Sherlock squirmed and whimpered in the face of it as John held it in place. "Calm down. Take deep breaths, keep calm. You can take it." John reminded Sherlock and pressed on the sub's lower back to keep the man in place as he continued to allow the toy to pleasure his love. After several orgasms, the vibrator was still conducting the assault on Sherlock, the man now laying in place, whimpering after every few seconds. His cock was jumping and jittering. At once, Sherlock yelled as if he were in the midst of an orgasm, but no semen was ejaculated. John smiled at his work, turned the toy off and removed it slowly. Sherlock spasmed and moaned as he felt helplessly empty from the loss of the toy inside him. John smiled at his love and manipulated the limp body into position, so he was laying over the sofa, his feet on the floor and facing the back of the chair. "I'm going to slip in, in just a moment, love. Prepare yourself." John smiled and slicked up his prick before slowly pushing into Sherlock's hole. The tender orifice spasmed around his cock and John let out a gratified moan as he slowly pushed in. Once seated inside, John stroked Sherlock's flank and continued a slow and sensual pace and slowly worked his way to pounding a little harder with each thrust, until his force was enough to almost move the sofa, Sherlock with it. The detective barely made a noise as he continued to thrust and seek his own orgasm. Balls tightening, pleasure coiling, John thrust three more times and on the third one. He came. The man saw stars, moaning he collapsed on top of Sherlock and couldn't help but kiss down the man's spine. Said man was laying across the sofa with a dazed smile on his face. John kissed his sweaty cheek and pulled out, quickly slicking up the plug and pushing it into his boy's hole and keeping his cum inside the submissive. "Come on sweetheart, let's get you some food." He muttered and as he walked away, Sherlock followed slowly, crawling into the kitchen and kneeling on the cushion placed next to a chair. John prepared a small and easy meal and sat beside Sherlock, on the chair. "Are you okay?" John asked. "Not too sore?" Sherlock glanced up to his dom and nodded with a grin. "Yes sir. Not too sore, sir." John smiled at the man and continued to spoon feed Sherlock. "After this, I think it will be time to sleep and you can have a shower in the morning. But before you sleep, I'd like to drain the cum out of you." John stated, to which Sherlock nodded, his mouth full. The doctor had always liked it when Sherlock was in subspace, it took the horribly reeling thoughts from his mind and allowed Sherlock to truly relax when he couldn't control his brain. John would never force this on Sherlock and would never over-use it either. The doctor smirked. However, if the sub needed a guiding hand to push him back into subspace, John would use the remote control on the butt plug and blast the sub's over sensitive prostate once more, and he would claim another calming orgasm from the detective. Alas, he found that the pliant sub allowed him to drain his hole of cum, wipe him down and then, just as John tucked him into bed, he climbed in with him and cuddled the man to his chest. "Captain?" "No it's John now." "John?" John hummed in response. "Thank you." Sherlock muttered calmly, his voice soft. John smiled and kissed the nape of Sherlock's neck. "I love you." He replied simply. "I love you too." Sherlock replied, muffled as sleep slowly claimed him. The detective cared for, the doctor satisfied and the world had been put to rights. Thank God for subspace!


End file.
